Seductive Reasoning in Orario
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Bell has a night with Aisha of the Ishtar Familia and decides to stick with her. Rated M for "something dirty and mature".


**Disclaimer: I don't own Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? It's written and illustrated in the real world by Oomori Fujino and Yasudo Suzuhito in that order.**

**[SRO]**

**Seductive Reasoning in Orario**

**[SRO]**

Having been down on his luck in the Labyrinth City of Orario, Bell Cranel struggled to find a Familia that would accept him until he finally wandered into the Entertainment District and crossed paths with a Level Three Amazoness Adventurer/Prostitute of the Ishtar Familia named Aisha Belka. After nearly avoiding falling into her chest, Bell was surprised yet excited when Aisha came onto him with a sultry smile and coerced him to come with her to her Familia home of the Belit Babili.

"Uh, Miss Aisha, I don't think I really have a lot of money for something like this." Bell admitted nervously as soon as they were past the front doors. While he did start out as an Adventurer hopeful with the dreams of becoming a hero as well as popular with women, Bell couldn't help but have cold feet as he entered the lair of prostitution in Orario.

Aisha merely chuckled with a hungry look. "Relax. This honestly has less to do with money compared to the pleasure of corrupting an innocent soul like yours. Still, though, quit referring to me as if I were an old grandmother. You don't see me calling you "Mister Bell", after all."

Gulping, Bell replied. "Alright, Aisha." He then began to smile in spite of his unease. "It's a pretty name for a pretty woman."

Aisha smiled genuinely as much as flirtatiously at the innocent compliment when the Goddess of the Familia, Ishtar herself, appeared which prompted Aisha to scurry a surprised Bell over to her personal room before he could've gotten a good look at the literally charming Goddess. Once inside, Aisha was quick to lock the door to keep any of the other Familia members out before turning to Bell with a lustful expression.

Bell gulped with a deep blush, but he held his ground and said. "There's no turning back now."

Aisha laughed cheerfully at the comment as she walked towards him and cupped his cheeks. "No, there isn't." She then planted a deep kiss on Bell's lips which he instinctively reciprocated as they held each other closer.

**[SRO]**

In the morning, Bell woke up to find himself in the same bed as Aisha, which pleased him to know that the previous night wasn't a dream. Emboldened and feeling affectionate towards the sleeping Aisha, Bell pulled himself towards her to leave a kiss on her left cheek which left a smile on her still sleeping face.

"Thank you so much for everything, Aisha." He whispered to her in her sleep.

Getting dressed as quickly as he could, Bell then wrote a short letter that he left at Aisha's bedside before exiting the bedroom.

**[SRO]**

As soon as Aisha woke up herself, she was momentarily disheartened to see Bell nowhere in sight before she then saw a nearby note and read it to find out that Bell intended to join the same Familia as her which brought her to a panicked state. Getting dressed quickly, Aisha vaulted out of her room as fast as possible, hoping to find Bell and stop him from meeting with Ishtar before he'd get charmed by her. Running straight to Ishtar's personal throne room, Aisha stopped stiffly to see Bell bowing down to Ishtar.

"Bell!" She couldn't help but cry out.

Looking back to her shocked by the outburst, Bell soon smiled and waved excitedly. "Aisha! Our Goddess let me in the Familia and said that I already got a great Skill!"

Disheartened once more by the news, but curious that Bell seemed to still have a sense of self, Aisha forced herself to come closer to him and Ishtar just when the latter had something to say as well.

"It's called Liaris Freese, my dear Aisha." Ishtar informed with an interested tone that fitted her haughty smirk. "Simply put, so long as his feelings last and that they are strong, he'll experience such fast growth that he'll make a fine member of our Familia in the near and far future." She then let out an amused chuckle. "A surprising side effect of this Skill makes him immune to Godly Charms, including my own."

"You're serious, Lady Ishtar?" Aisha asked at last in disbelief that such a Skill could exist and be used by her latest conquest of all people.

"She's telling the truth, Aisha." Bell answered for their Goddess with a smile that Aisha saw was indeed genuine. "I didn't quite understand what she was trying to do at first until she explained, but through it all, I never really felt affected by it." He then turned to Ishtar to stammer out an apology. "No offense."

Ishtar merely rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I have your whole speech for why you believe Gods shouldn't form romantic relationships with their Children memorized. No need to repeat it more than once."

Giggling at last, Aisha brought her arms around Bell protectively as she said. "So, you'll be going in the Dungeon with me, Bell?"

Smiling broadly, Bell nodded. "That's right. I'm looking forward to it."

"And the prostitute side job?" Aisha couldn't help but tease him.

Bell's face blushed redder than he was with her the previous night, but he was able to form a response. "Well, Lady Ishtar said that she and I could work on a specific clientele list, but I hope to do well by that stuff as well. My self-worth as a man would be on the line, even if I don't get a whole harem under the same roof."

Aisha found herself sharing a laugh with Ishtar over that comment, but quickly relaxed and decided to walk the embarrassed Bell somewhere else. "Well, before you start getting into our line of work, how about you and I keep practicing with each other and a friend of mine if we can convince her to come along?"

"Uh, okay, Aisha. Who did you have in mind?"

Aisha couldn't help but laugh again. "To make a long story short, she's the only prostitute in our Familia who's still a virgin."

"Say what?" Bell wondered aloud of how absurd that sounded.

**[SRO]**

As Bell and Aisha were walking together, in a different part of the Entertainment District, a Renard Supporter/Prostitute of the Ishtar Familia named Sanjouno Haruhime suddenly sneezed as if an old suspicious subject was happening.

"That was curious." Haruhime commented as she wiped her noose.

**[SRO]**

**Got inspired by a similar story on FanFictionNet called All of My Love and decided to do something about it. I guess it's all about a reader/watcher/writer's point of view in terms of pairing a young male protagonist with an older female character rather it's 14 year old Bell with 21 year old Aisha, 17-19 year old Luffy with the twelve years older Hancock, or the times when Naruto is paired up with Tsunade in a fanfiction to name a few examples. I guess so long as it works, it's nothing really to complain about, but that's just me. Don't ask me how I'd deal with the underage (below 16 in my book) lemon aspect of things, though. **


End file.
